


sleeping prince

by JessicaIcePrincess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaIcePrincess/pseuds/JessicaIcePrincess
Summary: In which Jun was too tired, and he just slept or fainted, like what the other members claimed.





	

Their new schedule was too hectic for the whole team. Since Boom Boom’s comeback, the team had continuously working nonstop for new schedules. The year-end and new year performances, music shows, variety shows, interviews, just name it, they all came with packages. It was good to become active and promote again, however, this latest comeback was taking him too much energy that sometimes he felt like regretting of choosing to involve with this idol’s life thingy.

It was already 2017. The time surely flies very fast. Now that February, March, April will come, so surely enough this means that the concert will come soon. Talking about concert, he actually liked the idea of doing concert after every comeback, however, for this comeback, something was bothering him.

“Okay boys, let’s work this out.”

Once he heard Hoshi’s voice, Junhui knew that the rest time already ended. He just thought that he was just dreaming about his family 5 minutes ago. Now those 5 minutes actually was 30 minutes? Slowly, he joined the rest of performance team and started giving idea and danced here and there.

Being a member of performance team is not that hard. That was what his initial thought. But damn, he was totally wrong. It was true that he did not have to compose song or lyrics or practicing out many lines, but the choreography was the main thing of the song. Or like Minghao said, the dance was the highlight of the song. So, what were the things that bothering him?

“Jun-hyung. Hello?! Hey, hey. Are you listening to us?”

The voice of Dino startled him. What were they saying again?

“Ah, ah. Sorry guys. What are you saying again?”

The new remix song eventually played in the studio and soon the four of them tried variety of dance and recorded which one suited the song. That was actually they were doing the whole day. New songs, new remixes, special dances, anything you name, they mastered it.

He glanced at the clock. It showed 6.15p.m. Another 15 minutes to go, then he was free to go out, at least for that day. At 6.30p.m all 13 members would have their dinner together at their dorm soon. Junhui couldn’t not help but grinning when the thought of food lingering in his minds. He was surely hungry.

Soon the dinner started. Chaos all over the dorm was heard as usual. While the maknae lines were fighting over the chicken, the hyung lines were just chatting and eating peacefully. There he was, Junhui was scrolling his smartphone while holding his chopsticks on the other hand. He didn’t know what he was reading, but he sure he was typing “How to get healthy sleep in a day.”

“What are you reading?”

Mingyu sat next to him, slowly putting his plate near Junhui’s.

“Ah, nothing. Just few tips to get healthy sleep. Look here. Don’t set alarm. Sleep when you’re sleepy. How I wish I can sleep right now.”

“Hahaha. Seriously hyung, you’re searching about that? I don’t like to say this to you, but just forget about that. You will never get that ‘healthy sleep’ for real.”

“Why can’t I? We need to get healthy sleep for our body. Our body need to rest. No sleep, no rest, isn’t it?”

“Sleeping like a sleeping beauty in our hectic schedule? Forget about that.”

“Mingyu. Just think like this. If we get our healthy sleep, we can work better with fresh minds, energetic body. Working better means better results, right?”

“Hyung, what is your dream?”

“My dream? To become Seventeen’s Junhui, the perfect man in the world.”

“How will you achieve that?”

“Working hard!”

“Working hard means?”

“Doing extra works than ordinary people.”

“Like?”

“Like sleeping less than ordinary people. If ordinary people sleep 8 hours, hardworking people usually sleep less than that.”

“Good. Which means?”

“Work more, sleep less.”

“Yes, right!”

“But there is another way to get extra sleep!”

“How?”

“You double your works, and boom! You will get double time to sleep!”

“Hyung. That rules didn’t really apply to us. We don’t have enough time to double your sleeping time or whatsoever.”

“I’ll prove that to you Mingyu! I can!”

Apparently Mingyu just ignored him and quickly finished his meal before Junhui started rambling over his theory again.

 

 

At 9.00p.m. sharp, it was the group meeting time. All the three units gathered together and presenting whatever the outcome of today’s practice and commented on each other. Small arguments could be heard here and there, but they worked professionally. At the end of the session, 3 hours later, final decisions were made and everyone satisfied.

Everyone was going to bed except one person, Junhui. He walked to the kitchen and took a few bottles of mineral water and slowly heading to the small practice room inside the dorm. The bottles suddenly dropped as he was shocked due to S.Coups’s voice, “Yah, where are you going, Jun?”

“Erm, actually today I kinda messed up during the practice, so I need to practice more to make sure my dance is okay. Plus, the choreography teacher asked me to create new dance for the remix songs. I will do my best hyung. Don’t worry; our dance will surely make the audiences go wow!”

“I’m asking where you are going. You haven’t answered my question yet.”

“I’m going to the practice room??” Junhui’s making sure that his answer is in a requesting form, so that the leader would not scold him. That’s why he explained too much just now.

“Make sure don’t go there too long.”

“Yeah sure!”

Dancing alone in the room, practicing new steps here and there, it made Junhui satisfied on how much progression he did on that day. He didn’t realize what time it was, until the voice of Seungkwan chirped in.

“Jun-hyung! Come join us for breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“Erm yeahh?”

Damn, he surely lost of track what time it was. He needed to make sure that he changed his shirt, or otherwise the leader of group would notice that he didn’t come to sleep that night.

“Will come back later. Do save some food for me yea!”

When Junhui came to the dining room, he sighed in relief as he noticed that few members were still not there. So this meant S.Coups could not suspect him anything for not coming back to the room sleeping last night.

Junhui took his coffee and sat beside Hoshi.

“Hoshi-ah, I’ve so many things to show you guys today! It’s really cool, I’ve tried this and I’m sure the choreography teacher will surely accept my idea.”

He continued to explaining his idea to Hoshi who actually was still in sleepy mode, but there was actually another person who was listening to his idea.

“You did what? You didn’t sleep the whole night hyung? Just to practice dancing?”

It was Mingyu who actively investigating Junhui.

“Uhm. I practiced dancing because I don’t feel like sleeping?”

“And you didn’t even force yourself to sleep? Don’t you know that today our schedule is packed for the whole day till night and what if you suddenly tired, fainted or what?”

“Have you see me fainted? Have you see me tired? Or even if I’m sick, don’t you feel that I’m the one who heals faster than everyone? Remember last time? All of you got sick, except me. My immune system’s better than you all though. I am Wen Junhui, the one who’s stronger than all.”

“Don’t be so arrogant, hyung. If anything happen to you, I’m not helping!”

“Aww, my dongsaeng is so nice that he’s worrying too much about me. Don’t worry Mingyu-ah. I’m working more because I want to claim my sleeping time more. I will prove my theory to you, don’t you forget about that!”

“What theory? Double the works and get plenty of time to sleep? I said before that theory doesn’t apply to us!”

“Mingyu-ah, stop frowning and let’s eat peacefully okay. And don’t tell anyone about this. I’m gonna treat you delicious China meals later! Promise!”

“Ah hyung!”

 

 

Throughout the day, Mingyu made sure that he was sitting beside Junhui everywhere they went regardless when they need to sit in their units. Usually, as a part of the tallest member of the group, both of them would stand at the end of the line, making the line looked normally distributed. However this time, Mingyu forcefully took Junhui’s hands and placed him beside himself although he got eye warned from S.Coups because ruining the usual line. He’s making sure that Junhui looks okay, not looking tired or anything.

They were already inside the van, on the way to their dorm after all the schedules ended. Mingyu swapped his place with Dino because he felt that he need to sit beside Junhui again because apparently it’s only him who know Junhui’s little secret.

“Mingyu, it is nice if we can sleep forever without waking up?”

“Sleeping forever without waking up? It’s sound like a death to me.”

“Yahhh. I mean, sleeping without alarm, ignoring all the people around you who try to wake you up, dreaming well, ah man, it surely feels like heaven. Maybe this is what they called as healthy sleep.”

“Here you go again. You and whatever your healthy sleep. Aren’t you tired today?”

“I really mean it Mingyu. I wish I can sleep forever.”

“Just do whatever you want, hyung.”

 

 

Apparently, both of them slowly drifted into their own dream lands before reaching their dorm. The light of the van once the door opened making them to wake up and yawning. All of them slowly wake up and stirred, except one member, Jun.

Mingyu poked the member and called his name. Usually this member was the easiest member to wake up among the others, but not today.

“Jun hyung. We already arrived. Wake up. Let’s continue sleeping inside.”

No respond. He shook him and called his name again. Still no respond.

“Too tired eh hyung? Ha told ya.”

Mingyu couldn’t remember how he managed to piggy back the nonresponsive Junhui to the dorm, but he surely relief that he was already at the bedroom when the others talked to him.

“What happen to him?”

“He’s too tired to wake up. Hahaha.”

He let Junhui slept on the bed, slowly removing the jacket and put on the blanket. It was common for the members to sleep without washing the make-up, especially when they were tired like hell like that day. Although they had been warned by Jeonghan, the beauty pigeon of the group to remove the make-up first before going to sleep, but who cares anyway? Indeed sleeping is better than everything.

Since the next day is a weekend, therefore it is quite common for the dorm to be quiet since majority of the members are still dreaming on the bed. Joshua was the first to wake up and realize that the lunch is coming soon. 11.00am and the others were still sleeping. Nevertheless, he woke up the hyung lines, S.Coups, Jeonghan and Jun to prepare some food for their brunch. Two of them had woken up, except Jun.

“Where’s Jun?”

“Still sleeping.”

“That’s weird of him. He usually woke up immediately once someone mentions about food.”

“Maybe he’s too tired. Let him sleep for awhile.”

The three of them prepared the food and eventually one by one the members came out and still yawning on the table.

“4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12.. who’s missing?” asked S.Coups.

“Junnie hyung.”

“Is he sick?”

“He still didn’t wake up though I tried so many times waking him up,” replied Mingyu.

Feeling something was off; Joshua walked to the room and made his attempt to wake the member.

“Jun, junnie. Wake up, hey.”

No respond. He touched the boy’s forehead, nope, he’s not sick.

He shook him again, no respond.

“Seungcheol! Come here!” shouted him.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but he’s not responding at all. He’s breathing normally though.”

“Jun, junnie.”

S.Coups slapped the boy and shook him over and over, poured some water but there was still no respond. He felt the boy’s pulse and noticed that it was quite weak.

“We are taking him to the hospital. Joshua, quick. Get the car keys.”

Mingyu and other members stopped eating upon seeing the leader taking the unconscious Junhui out and dashed to the front door. Mingyu tagged along claiming that he knew what causes Junhui to become like this, meanwhile Jeonghan was asked to stay at the door to monitor the other members while the leader was not around.

 

 

“His vital signs are normal. I couldn’t find anything abnormal with his current results. To me maybe it’s just normal fatigue and lack of sleep. Just wait for few hours, let him rest and at the same time, we will check again him from time to time. Don’t worry. You guys too, have a good rest.” Assured the doctor to Mingyu. Joushua and Sengcheol just nodded and smiled to the doctor.

Hours turned hours. One day turned into two days. There was still no sign of Junhui waking up. Thorough investigations including brain CT scan was done to rule out any head injury, however, there was no good results came out. The only things that they knew, Junhui was breathing normally, no medication indeed needed and the physical examinations revealed nothing abnormal. To announce that he was on coma is a bit harsh, as the doctor agreed to monitor him for another day before deciding that whether he was indeed in comatose state.

 

 

Slowly, Junhui finally opened his eyes and blinked, recognizing the unfamiliar place.

“Why am I here?”

“OMG Jun! You finally wake up! OMG OMG!”

“Hyung! Thank God, you’re still alive!”

“Seriously Moon Junhui, how dare you make us worry like this?”

Various responds came from the other members. Some of them were scolding him; some were hugging him tightly, while some were smiling in relief.

“You people are so dramatic. I’m just sleeping because I’m too tired I guess. Why the hell you bring me to hospital huh?”

“What is definition of sleeping if you sleep like a dead and didn’t even make a single move, some more you just wake up after 2 days of “sleeping” and claiming that we are being dramatic?” Boo Seungkwan diva’s mode was on.

“What did you say? I slept 2 days?”

“Please just don’t sleep like this anymore. Don’t make us worry, Jun-hyung.”

“Mingyu?”

“Yes hyung.”

“Did you tell them that about my theory?”

“Are you talking about your “double work, double sleep theory” thingy?”

Junhui smirked and grinned.

“What the hell hyung. You sleep all the way just to prove your theory? That’s why that previous night you didn’t sleep?”

“I did say I wish I can sleep forever. And my body agreed. And if you think I’m faking to wake up or anything, no I didn’t. I am really sleeping, enjoying my healthy sleep.”

“Healthy sleep? Heck. You fainted!”

“No I’m not! I’m just sleeping!”

“Mingyu, Jun, what is this?” asked Jeonghan.

“This hyung is really a pabo. And he’s 1 year old, believe me.”

Mingyu smacked Junhui down, leaving the other members with blank look. They surely will investigate more about this when Junhui discharged later. Meanwhile, Joshua and S.Coups were just smiling at each other and relief that Junhui already woke up.

 

 

“Mingyu, enough. Leave him alone. You, come with us.” Said Joshua.

The three of them were at the café, drinking some coffee, relaxing a bit.

“So what is it are you calling me here personally, hyung?”

“It’s about Jun.”

“What’s with him?”

“We knew the real condition of him, but we didn’t tell the truth to make you worry. Plus, the doctor already reassured that it’s just a simple fatigue.”

“Elaborate more, please.”

“During that morning, the day when he didn’t wake up, I knew that he was not just sleeping, that’s why I’m bringing him to the hospital. Though he didn’t seem like a sick person, he’s not pale, but the truth is that his condition on that day is quite dangerous I assumed. His pulse was quite weak, like below 60bpm and his breathing rate actually quite low. Even at the A&E observation ward, I asked the nurse which happened to be my childhood friend, and he said that Jun’s blood pressure also low and that’s why Jun was admitted immediately. If he was just sleeping, there’s no need for hospitalization.”

“Since when did you know about this medical thingy Coups hyung?”

“I was a member of St.John. hahaha.”

“I’m being serious here. Don’t laugh.”

“And is it really common for someone to wake up like 2 days later if it’s just normal fatigue?”

“It can be. Well, he’s actually dehydrated. His body was weak and that’s why his body needs some time to recover.”

“I told him to rest. He didn’t. He’s so stubborn. He practiced the whole night before and that’s why he collapsed. Aish!” Mingyu felt frustrated that he could not take care of Junhui very well.

 

 

Back to the ward, Junhui smiled when he saw Mingyu coming with a cup of his favorite hot chocolate in his hand.

“Junnie hyung, you can fool the others, but you can’t fool me. I know what you are hiding. Your eyes can’t lie to me.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know anything. You know yourself!”

“Mingyu ah, if I’m saying to you that I’m not feeling well on that day, surely enough I will have to see you dramatic scene and listen to your nagging non-stop.”

“Are you happy to make me feel worrying like this? Tell me! I am scared enough when you didn’t respond that morning and you need to admitted. What if you don’t wake up hyung?? ”

“At least I have woken up now.”

“I am being serious, hyung!”

Seeing Mingyu with his watery eyes made Junhui feel uneasy. He needed to come clean with this boy.

“During that night in the van, I actually have bad headache since we had the dinner. My head felt so heavy, and I wished I can rest somewhere as soon as possible, but too bad I can’t. And when I’m talking to you that night, I actually feeling so dizzy but managed to talk with you so that you didn’t expect something weird with me. Luckily it was night. And to be honest, I think I collapsed on your shoulder that night. I don’t have any memory if anyone of you tried to wake me up. I’m sorry Mingyu. But at least, I have quite some good dreams and enjoying my healthy sleep! Hehehe.”

“Hyung! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I can get you any medicine or something.”

“I thought I can handle this well. Never thought that I will wake up in the hospital.”

“Don’t ever do this again, hyung. You must tell me whenever you feel sick or something. Promise me?”

“Hmm let me think first.”

“Ah hyung! Please!”

“Okay okay. I promise you to cling myself to you whenever I feel tired or sick.”

“Hyung?”

“Yes, Mingyu.”

“Please tell Wonwoo hyung to leave some spot for me to sit with you during the fan signing event.”

“Someone’s overprotecting.”

“Okay fine. Don’t talk to me anymore!”

“Haha. He’s usually sitting on my right side. You can come to sit on my left side.”

“But on the other side is the place for another performance team’s member!”

“Breaking some rules is fun sometimes. Try it.”

 

 

Soon on their next fan signing event, the arrangement of the seat was arranged according to the units, starting with vocal unit, followed by performance and hip hop unit. As usual, Junhui sat at the last seat of his unit beside the hip hop unit’s place. Here comes Wonwoo who was walking to his seat beside Junhui.

“Hey ya Jun.”

“Hey Wonwoo. Any interesting story today?”

“Jun hyung. Jun hyung. Look at my drawing. Is it okay?” The voice of Mingyu chirped around them.

“Wonwoo hyung. Look at my hair, is it cool?” Then there was Minghao beside Wonwoo, which making him more confuse.

“Wait. Why are you sitting there Mingyu, not beside me? And why Minghao are you here? Aren’t we supposed to sit according to the unit?”

“Naaah. Breaking some rules is fun sometimes. Try it.” Said Mingyu.

 

 

The next day in the morning, the sound of their leader shouting could be heard, making all the members woke up immediately.

“Jeon Wonwoo, what the hell I’m reading “SVT’s Jeon Wonwoo spotted dating with a girl group member?”

Wonwoo smirked. Mingyu face-palmed. Junhui rolled his eyes.


End file.
